All Good Things Must Come To An End
by Dory'n'Confu
Summary: UNDeRDOGS Series. Zane is high on life, until Fargo breaks things off because he says that there is a lack in trust. Z/F. AU. established relationship. Slash.


All Good Things Must Come To An End

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sorts of the SyFy television series Eureka.

A/N: I wanted to write something where things do not actually work out. This does not follow the same timeline and/or universe whatsoever to my previous story, Cinematographic. In size, this might be considered just a ficlet. xD

* * *

Zane was diligently working away on something in his lab, taking and typing tiny notes onto his laptop when he found the message from Fargo amongst his belongings. It read:

_Meet me at Café Diem tonight at 7:30 sharp. Don't be late, please.  
- F_

Zane grinned with excitement from the implications of what might happen _after_ the date, crumpled up the note and stuffed it in the pocket of his jeans.

After that, for the rest of the day, it was hard to concentrate on what he was really doing.

* * *

Zane actually arrives two minutes early, scoping out his date as soon as he enters. It doesn't surprise him when he takes note that the place is rather busy, and that he finds Fargo sitting alone and quiet at a booth near the back, clad still in one of his usual work outfits, a light blue button up shirt and khakis.

He swaggers over, catching the attention of about everyone else other than whom he implied to snatch.

"Hey." He greets, sliding in across from Fargo. "Wait long?"

Fargo shakes his head no, rather energetically, before diving in to take sips from his drink.

_Okay then._ Zane thinks, finding the behavior kind of odd. Then again, Fargo actually is rather odd all of the time.

"Have you ordered anything then, yet, Douggie?" He jokes, folding his hands and pretending to be innocent.

Looking up quickly, Fargo's eyes go wide from the use of his pet name. "N-No, I decided to wait for you."

Zane can tell that for some reason Fargo is nervous.

Fargo leans in a tad closer. "Didn't I tell you stop calling me that?" He scolds, lips pursed.

Zane leans forward a little as well. "But how can I stop myself when you're being so cute?" His voice had dropped to a whisper, quick but gently tapping Fargo on the nose.

It makes his date blush, fumble and lean back into the cushioned seat. Mission accomplished.

Finally Vincent appears, and Zane knows he waited because there's a certain twinkle in his eye when he asks, "Hello gentlemen, it's a lovely night isn't it? Ready to make your order?"

"Yeah. It is." Zane laughs. "I'm good with anything, just as long as it's meat free."

"Er, yeah me too." Fargo replies. "Doesn't really matter."

Vince nods but gives a quick worried glance at Fargo. He must notice that there's something off as well. "Alright, I'll have your orders soon. Have a fun night."

Zane clears his throat when the conversation quickly dies. "So, how was your day?"

Fargo shifts. "Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that."

"I heard there was an explosion."

"Doesn't mean that it had to be me!" Fargo takes offense, folding his arms across his chest. "A lot of other scientists blow things up all the time."

Zane smirks. _Well alright then. That got him to loosen up a little._

"Mhmm." He mumbles, moving to steal a few sips from Fargo's drink.

"Hey!" Fargo practically yelps, rushing to grab it back. "Why didn't you order your own?"

"Sorry." Zane says with a mock pout. "I forgot to order one."

Like magic, Vince is already back with their orders. "Wine, gentlemen?"

Fargo looks extremely hesitant, but before Zane can answer, he blurts out, "Something sweet. Vintage"

"Well, okay." Vince looks surprised but pleased. "Need anything else?"

"No. I think we're good." Zane answers, thinking that something big is definitely going down.

When Vince leaves, he asks, "Uh, is everything okay?" The possibilities are endless when you live in Eureka.

Fargo looks like he is sweating, and answers nervously between mouthfuls of salad. "Oh, jus' peadchy."

"You sure?" he retorts as the wine arrives.

"Yes." Fargo immediately sets down his food to take gulps from his first glass, wincing slightly from the alcohol.

"Slow down!"

Fargo pours more into both glasses. "Believe me, you might want some."

"Whats?" Zane asks, baffled. "What is wrong with you? I'm not doing anything until you explain." _What the hell?_

Fargo takes a few more hefty sips. "We need to talk."

"Alright, then talk." He folds his arms and leans back. "I'm listening."

"Not here."

* * *

They end up walking along Main Street together, Zane waiting expectantly while Fargo twitches.

"So why'd you go all High School with the sudden wine binge?"

"I want to break up." Fargo blurts out.

"Uh, what?" he chuckles, not believing it.

"Break up, as in relationship, between the both of us."

"You're breaking up with me? After going out for dinner?" Zane's completely shocked. He's never had this happen before, he's the one who always broke it off.

"Why?"

Fargo looks at him with wide, almost guilty eyes. "Because." His eyes look watery now, emotions bare from the alcohol. "Because I can't trust you any more."

Zane's brain takes a tumble, rolls down a grassy hill and stares in confusion at the blistering sun. "You can't- why? Nobody is keeping secrets."

Fargo sighs and rubs at his face. "It's not that."

"Well then what is it like then? Explain."

"You're always, I see you, you're- you're always with other people."

"Okay? You can't trust me because you see me with other people? I see you with other people."

"No!" Fargo gets annoyed. "It's different."

"How is that different?" His voice gets louder too.

"I don't _flirt_ with them!"

This leaves Zane stunned, literally still in his spot.

"What?" Seems to be his motto of the night, walking quickly to catch up. "How do you know I'm flirting?"

"Believe me, I know." Fargo seemed to be walking at a faster pace.

Zane musters up the courage for a ballsy answer. "Okay. Okay so what. So what if I do it, it's unconscious and it doesn't mean anything."

"But it does mean something!" Fargo yells. "And that's not the point."

"Tell me the point and I can fix it."

"You can't fix it!"

"Fix _what_?"

"Cheating!" Fargo bursts, stopping and turning to face him in the blink of an eye. They almost collide, and Fargo is noticeably panting with flushed cheeks. "You can't fix that! It's not some equation you can solve!"

"How do you know? How do you know I'm even like that?" His stomach is in knots, clenching tightly because Fargo thinks that about him.

Fargo's eyes are closed and he doesn't respond nor speak to him for a moment. "Please!" he whispers. "End this. End it for me, so I don't have to do this again on different terms."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Because." Fargo looks up. "It was too good to be true. All good things must come to an end."

They're both silent for some time, only accompanied now by street lights.

"...Okay."

After that moment, they take different paths home. Something good did come to an end.

_fin_

_

* * *

_

Was that bitter enough? It feels different than my original intention, with a bonus dramatic ending. I have a feeling that was influenced by (500) Days of Summer.

Sigh~ It seems that no matter how much I want them together I write stuff that is the opposite.

Anyway, hope you liked it! R&R!

- C


End file.
